1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sawhorses and more particularly pertains to a new sawhorse for supporting items thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sawhorses is known in the prior art. More specifically, sawhorses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,958; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,693; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,051; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,663; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,236.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sawhorse. The inventive device includes an elongate cross bar and a plurality of legs. The cross bar has a pair of opposite ends, top and bottom faces, and a pair of side faces. Each end of the cross bar has a pair of downwardly sockets thereadjacent. Each of the legs is associated with a corresponding socket. The legs each have a deployed position where an end of the respective leg is inserted into the associated corresponding socket such that the legs downwardly extend from the cross bar. Each side face of the cross bar has an elongate channel therein. The legs also have a stored position where a first pair of legs of the plurality of legs are inserted into one of the elongate channels and a second pair of legs of the plurality of legs are inserted into the other of the elongate channels.
In these respects, the sawhorse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting items thereon.